


Quédate conmigo

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Español, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Starker, Tony consiente demasiado a Peter, cursi, enserio muy cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Después de la pelea con Thanos, morir y volver, Peter desarrolló terror hacia la oscuridad. Acaba de tener una cirugía ocular, por lo que lo único que puede ver el negro de sus parpados, evidentemente, el chico está aterrado y Tony se da a la tarea de acompañarlo a cada paso hasta que pueda recuperar la vista.Donde Tony se encarga de consentir y satisfacer todas las necesidades de Peter, y cuando digo todas me refiero a... todas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Sexo explícito, diálogos cursis y mucho sentimentalismo adelante, lean bajo precaución.





	Quédate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> We both know it's not what it seems
> 
> We both know what's between the sheets
> 
> I know that it's a secret
> 
> And that I gotta keep it
> 
> But I want the lights on
> 
> Yeah, I want the lights on...
> 
> -Meiko (Leave the lights on)

Peter estaba ciego.

El muchacho había tenido una cirugía en los ojos, nada serio, sólo una pequeña masa formándose en sus retinas, fue un procedimiento quirúrgico rápido pero dejó la vista de Peter temporalmente inhabilitada hasta que se recuperara de sus heridas. Por lo que sí, estaba completamente ciego, más ciego que Daredevil y Toph juntos.

Se encontraban de regreso a la torre Stark en la limusina, Peter inusualmente tenso al lado de Tony en el asiento trasero. Su pierna vibraba y sus dedos tamborileaban contra sus propios muslos. Tony lo notó y quiso tomar su mano en señal de apoyo pero Happy ya había aparcado el vehículo frente a la torre. En cuanto el motor se apagó Peter prácticamente saltó de su asiento.

-Hey, hey, alto ahí. Espera a que salga para que pueda ayudarte.- Dijo Tony apresurándose a desabrochar su cinturón.

-Soy el hombre araña, detengo autos con mi mano desnuda, puedo caminar solo.- Espetó Peter.

Abrió la puerta y al instante que bajó del auto, su sentido arácnido comenzó a vibrar, fuerte, como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de su cerebro. Sin el sentido de la vista, los demás sentidos de Peter se agudizaron para poder estar al tanto de su alrededor, como consecuencia su sentido arácnido se volvió insoportablemente fuerte. Al no poder ver nada a su alrededor, todo se convertía en un peligro potencial para Peter.

Lo cual era razonable, el mundo ya era un peligro con la vista, mucho más cuando carecías de ella.

Retrocedió y estuvo a punto de caer sobre su trasero pero las firmes manos de Tony le sujetaron los hombros evitando su caída, como siempre. Su sentido arácnido se calmó al instante, siempre que el millonario estaba cerca su sentido inmediatamente dejaba de vibrar, como si su cuerpo entero supiera que mientras Tony estuviera presente, Peter estaría a salvo.

-Tranquilo, Pitt. La torre está justo allí.- Susurró Tony con voz tranquila. -no irá a ningún lado, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-

Peter usualmente era un chico tierno y dulce, pero desde la operación estaba aprensivo y a la defensiva, Tony sabía el motivo, después del asunto con Thanos y el chasquido el muchacho había desarrollado un horror inmenso hacia la oscuridad y en ese momento era lo único que podía ver. No podía culparlo, Tony estuvo a punto de morir y eso lo dejó traumado y con secuelas persistentes, no podía imaginar lo que debió ser para el chico el regresar de la muerte.

Peter no estaba molesto, estaba asustado hasta la médula. Pero era demasiado testarudo, para admitirlo.

Con un brazo sobre los hombros del chico Tony lo guió hasta la torre.

* * *

-Y llegamos.- Anunció Tony una vez que cruzaron la puerta de la habitación de Peter. -Hogar dulce hogar.-

-Genial, tengo tarea que hacer.-

Tony parpadeó.

_¿Tarea? ¿Es enserio?_

-¿Y cómo exactamente piensas hacerla sin ojos?-

-Tengo la aplicación de dictado en mi computadora, además puedo pedirle a Ned que...-

-No.- Interrumpió Tony. -Tú vas a tomar un baño caliente y te irás  _directo_  a la cama, necesitas descansar de la cirugía que literalmente hace una hora te acaban de hacer.-

-Pero me encuentro bien, Tony. La operación no fue ta...-

-Sin peros, Peter.-

-Pero...-

Tony puso ambas manos en su cintura y alzó una ceja. Aunque Peter no podía ver sabía que su mentor había tomado esa postura.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre la palabra  _pero_?- La palabra menos favorita del millonario.

-Tony...-

-Baño, cama. ¿Quedó claro?-

Peter se quedó callado por un momento, su mandíbula finalmente se relajó y asintió, el chico estaba demasiado cansado para debatir.

-Sí, señor.-

Tony tomó los hombros de Peter y lo llevó al baño.

Oscuridad y más oscuridad, era todo lo que Peter podía ver. Se sentía atrapado, aun si corriera lejos no tenía sentido, sus ojos no funcionaban y no había luz que lo ayudara a ignorar el negro bajo sus parpados. Gracias a su sistema inmunitario de araña radiactiva, la anestesia era lo suficientemente fuerte para calmar el dolor de la cirugía, pero no para atontarlo. Por lo que Peter estaba completamente consiente.

-Bien, quédate aquí.- Ordenó el hombre.

Se dirigió a la tina y abrió la llave del agua caliente, tomó el jabón de burbujas y lo vacío en el agua, sabía exactamente como le gustaba tomar sus baños a Peter, agua caliente vaporosa y muchas burbujas en la superficie. Una vez que la tina de había llenado y había revisado la temperatura con sus dedos regreso al chico.

-Bien, vamos a sacarte de esa ropa.-

En otra circunstancia esa oración le habría sacado una sonrisa a Peter.

Tony comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, la nariz súper sensible del chico percibió el aroma de la colonia de su mentor y sus agudo sentido del tacto detectó los nudillos rosándole la piel. Prenda tras prenda, Tony fue desvistiendo al chico hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

-Bien, sujétate de mi brazo, voy a ayudarte a entrar a la tina.-

Peter obedeció y con cuidado entró al agua. La deliciosa sensación de calor invadió su piel hasta el cuello y suspiró gustoso.

-Muy bien.- Tony le besó la coronilla. -Mereces algo de paz después de este día tan loco.

La dulcificada voz de Tony en conjunto con la sensación de las burbujas en su cuerpo aminoraron su tensión. Peter detestaba que lo trataran como a algo débil y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba ser mimado y cuidado por Tony.

A pesar de lo mucho que Peter normalmente amaba los baños de burbujas, en aquél momento no sentía deseos de tomar uno, sólo quería recostarse y descansar.

-Tony, ¿podríamos saltar el baño e ir directamente a la cama?-

-Me temo que no, Peter. Conoces la regla, baño antes de ir a la escuela y antes de dormir.-

Peter suspiró.

-¿No sientes ganas de un baño?-

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

Tony aproximó su boca a su oído.

-¿Y si te hago compañía? ¿Lo haría mejor?-

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosa y asintió muy despacio. Tony jamás se cansaba de verlo sonrojar.

Peter escuchó el sonido de su cinturón desabrochándose, de su bragueta abriéndose, el de sus zapatos cayendo al suelo y se lamió los labios, Se estaba poniendo duro bajo el agua.

Peter se hizo adelante dejando espacio suficiente para que Tony pudiera entrar en la tina, escuchó un pie atravesando el agua y luego el otro.

-Sss... está caliente.- Murmuró el hombre mientras tomaba asiento detrás del chico. Una vez sentado sus piernas quedaron extendidas hacia a delante, a ambos lados de las de Peter.

Peter sintió el sólido pecho de su mentor contra su espalda y su dura... herramienta, contra su glúteo.

-¿Mejor?- Ronroneó Tony contra la nuca del chico.

Peter se mordió el labio.

-Mejor.-

Tony le beso el cabello.

-Bien.-

Escuchó el sonido de una botella abriéndose, o era lubricante o era shampoo, Peter enserio esperaba que fuera lo primero. Sintió decepción cuando percibió las manos de Tony rascándole el cráneo.

-Sé lo que pensaste mi pequeño pervertido, no pasará, no hasta que te recuperes.-

-¿¡Eh!?- Peter volteó sobre su hombro como si pudiera ver a Tony.

El hombre rió y Peter sintió ganas de golpearle las costillas con el codo.

-Lo siento Pitt, quisiera pero ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si tomara ventaja de un paciente en recuperación?-

-¡Pero Toooony!-

-Sin  _peros_ , Peter.- Tony estaba usando su "Voz de papi" por lo que sabía que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Necesitas guardar tu energía para recuperarte.- La voz del hombre disminuyó hasta convertirse en un exquisito susurro. -Y ambos sabemos, mi dulce muchacho, que siempre te dejo al borde del colapso después de que termino contigo.-

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Peter de norte a sur. Tony, deleitado sintió el estremecimiento del chico contra su cuerpo.

Peter suspiró. -¿Ya... ya no me deseas?-

-¿Qué si no te deseo? ¿A caso no me sientes palpitando debajo de ti?-

Lo hacía, podía sentir a Tony irradiando calor, creciendo, punzando. El pobre debía estar agonizando por alivio.

-Me encantaría tomarte en esta misma bañera y llenar esa adorable boquita tuya con mi semen, pero sin importar lo mucho que te desee siempre pondré tu salud antes que cualquier cosa.- Le besó el hombro. -Créeme, esto no es un valle de rosas para mí tampoco pero sólo será por un tiempo, lo prometo. Además...- Le lamió el borde de la oreja. -...Aun hay cosas que puedo hacer para hacer más soportable para ti este mal trago.- Sus manos enjabonadas bajaron por los muslos de Peter y los estrujó, enviando más escalofríos por su joven cuerpo.

-¿Serás paciente para mí, Pitt? ¿Serás un buen chico y esperarás sin poner peros?-

Peter asintió. Las comisuras de los labios de Tony subieron hasta sus orejas.

-Ese es mi muchacho.-

Tony regresó sus manos a la cabeza de Peter y continuó enjabonando su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo con sus uñas lentamente, masajeando su cráneo; sabía que eso siempre calmaba a Peter, lo relajaba hasta adormecerlo entre sus dedos. Los músculos de Peter se relajaron y finalmente se dejó mimar por Tony.

-Eso es.- Dijo el millonario desnudo detrás del adorable adolescente ciego derritiéndose en la tina. -Sólo relájate, no te preocupes por nada, todo lo demás puede esperar, lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes.- Le besó el cuello. -El mundo necesita esos hermosos ojos de vuelta, es injusto ocultar ojos tan brillantes como los tuyos detrás de esos parches.-

Tony pudo ver el reflejo de la creciente sonrisa de su pupilo en el agua. Le encantaba consentirlo, endulzarle el oído con lo mucho que lo amaba. Era su chico especial después de todo.

Tony formó una cuchara con su mano y tomó agua para después dejarla caer sobre la cabeza de Peter. Tomó la esponja y lo talló por todos lados asegurándose de que estuviera limpio. Tony fue tan gentil, tan cálido, Peter no sabía que había hecho para que el universo decidiera poner a alguien tan increíble como Tony Stark en su vida. Pero allí estaba, todos los días, cuidándolo, consintiéndolo, demostrándole su afecto.

Peter podía sentir el afecto en su mirada, en los movimientos de sus manos, el cada dulce palabra.

-Veamos, ya tallé tu cabeza, tus extremidades y tu torso.- Tony fingió demencia, sólo para molestarlo un poco. -Dime, Pitt, ¿falta alguna parte que se me haya pasado frotar?-

_¡Por supuesto que sí!_

-Sí.-

La voz de Tony salió como un sombrío murmullo. -¿Cuál?-

Peter tragó saliva. -Mis... mi...- Lo habían hecho cientos de veces, ¿porque seguía avergonzándose? -Ya sabes...-

-Necesitaré que lo digas, Peter, de otro modo no sabré a que te refieres.- Tony inhaló el aroma a Peter en el aire. -Dilo sin miedo, muchacho.-

-Mi polla, Tony, no tallaste mi polla.-

Tony tronó los dedos, pretendiendo recordar repentinamente.

-Cierto, cierto, casi lo olvido.- Dijo juguetón. -Abre las piernas para mí. Ponlas encima de las mías.-

Peter siguió la orden y las manos de Tony bajaron por su torso.

-Hmmm...- Gimió Tony como si acabara de probar su platillo favorito. Sus manos se detuvieron en los muslos de Peter y los acarició de adelante hacia atrás, provocando movimientos involuntarios de su cadera.

-Sin moverse Peter, necesitas guardar toda tu energía.-

Peter hizo su mejor esfuerzo por reprimir sus reacciones. Lo cual era casi imposible dado que todos sus sentidos se encontraban intensificados por su ceguera. Las manos de Tony, experimentadas y escurridizas subieron hasta descansar sobre sus ingles, justo a ambos lados de su polla.

-¿Quieres esto, Peter? ¿Quieres que te toque? ¿Quieres que haga que te corras?-

Peter asintió.

-Dímelo.-

Peter abrió los labios y desesperación salió como aire.

-Por favor... tócame.-

El miembro del hombre punzó contra la espalda baja del chico.

Tomó a Peter en sus manos con agarré firme, inició las lentas caricias.

-Mi... ah... dios mio...- Peter musitó temblando. Incapaz de ocultar su éxtasis.

-¿Te gusta, Pitt? ¿Te gusta cuando te toco allá abajo? ¿hmmm?-

Las manos de Tony estrujaron su miembro y giró sus muñecas a lados opuestos. Peter prácticamente chilló.

-Sé cómo tocarte, pequeño. Conozco de memoria tu cuerpo a la perfección. Conozco tus puntos débiles, los lugares donde puedo hacer que te desarmes para mí, como por ejemplo...- Posicionó su dedo justo debajo del glande de Peter, debajo de su polla.

-Justo...-

Presionó su áspero pulgar contra esa zona.

-...Aquí.-

Peter se retorció como si alguien hubiera electrificado el agua de la tina y un fuerte gemido se le escapó de la boca.

-Shhh... tranquilo Pitt, el staff completo está en la torre y cualquiera que pasara por la puerta de la suite sabría las cosas traviesas que estoy haciéndote.- Le mordió suavemente el oído antes de hablar. -Necesito que seas un buen chico y prometas que te mantendrás calladito y calmado. ¿Lo prometes?-

Peter asintió muy rápido.

-Ese es mi muchacho.-

La polla de Peter punzó entre los dedos de Tony. Esas palabras siempre tenían gran efecto en aquél chico; lo mismo pasaba en Tony, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba fuertemente ante las palabras de Peter.

Como cuanto Peter se dirigía hacia él como "Señor Stark".

Como cuando Peter le llamaba "Papi".

Como cuando Peter decía "por favor".

O simplemente cuando Peter decía cualquier cosa.

Su pulgar formó círculos mientras la otra mano acariciaba el tronco de la polla del chico. No le iba a tomar demasiado para hacerlo alcanzar su clímax. Peter se mordió un labio, amortiguando sus propios gemidos. El chico era ruidoso en la cama, era inevitable, en cuanto los dedos de Tony entraban en contacto con su piel él reaccionaba sin control, se desmoronaba entre sus manos como gelatina y se dejaba llevar por el placer.

-Sé que estás cerca, sé que estás a punto de correrte en mis manos.-

Lo estaba. Maldita sea, lo estaba.

La nariz de Tony tentó su oreja. -¿Sabes que es lo que más disfruto de jugar con tu polla?-

Peter tragó saliva. No estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta.

-Me fascina ver las reacciones de tu cuerpo, cada contracción y cada sonido, me vuelven loco.-

Tomó la base con fuerza y muy lento subió hasta la punta. El agua se sentía veinte grados más caliente.

-Tony...-

-Me encanta lo vulnerable que te vuelves, la forma en la que te sometes a mis caricias, es como si tu carne expusiera lo mucho que me pertenece. Porque eres mío, ¿No es cierto?- Peter sintió la legua de su mentor detrás de su oreja. -¿Eres mi muchacho especial?-

Peter, al no ser capaz de hablar, asintió muy rápido.

Tony motivado por la respuesta, lo masturbó con más velocidad, sabiendo que desembocaría el orgasmo del chico.

-No lo contengas.- Sus dedos lo estrujaron con fuerza.

-T... ¡Tony...!-

Las manos de Peter tomaron la orilla de la tina. Nudillos completamente blancos.

-Eso es. Se un chico obediente y eyacula en los dedos de Papi.-

Y eso hizo. Descansando su nuca contra el hombro de su mentor, se dejó llevar. Hizo vibrar el agua con sus espasmos. Peter, siendo el chico joven y ruidoso que era, no pudo evitar expresar con su boca lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de Tony.

Tony le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Eeeeeeso es. Muy bien, muuuuy bien. Shhhh.- El hombre murmuró contra su cuello. -Suéltalo para mí, Peter. Déjalo fluir.- Sintió las contracciones de su polla, violentas y contantes. Una tras otra sin control. El orgasmo del chico parecía no desistir. -Ese es mi muchacho.-

Peter punzó en su mano, punzó en su pecho, Peter irradiaba placer. Se aferraba a las orillas de la tina como si temiera salir volando. Tony juraba que podía ver vapor saliendo de la cabeza del chico. Encantado, acarició el orgasmo fuera de Peter.

-Mi muchacho obediente, tan hambriento por Papi. Sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien.- Le alentó con voz suave. Peter permaneció gimiendo contra su mano derecha y disparando semen contra su mano izquierda. Desarmándose, derritiéndose en Tony.

Tony susurró mimos y perversiones contra su oído hasta que finalmente el orgasmo cesó. Por un rato, Peter fue tenue temblor y desesperados jadeos.

Tony rió.

-Vaya, ese fue el orgasmo más largo que te he visto tener.- Le besó la coronilla. -¿Acaso tendrá que ver con que hay un sexy genio millonario playboy con asombroso vello facial en la misma tina que tú? ¿Huh?-

Regularmente Peter respondería con un comentario sarcástico sobre el enorme ego de Tony. Pero no hubo nada, sólo calmadas respiraciones post orgásmicas. Peter siempre terminaba adormilado después de un intenso orgasmo.

-Parece que alguien necesita una siesta.- Dijo Tony riendo suavemente.

-¿Hmmm? Claro que no.- El muchacho bostezó. -Mmmpuesto que no.-

Tony rodó los ojos sonriendo. Mocoso testarudo.

-A mí me parece que sí.- Le estrujó los hombros. -Chop, chop, arriba, es hora de ir a la cama.-

Tony fue el primero en ponerse de pie y salir de la tina. Tomó las manos de Peter y lo ayudo a salir también.

-Eso es, con cuidado, con cuidado.-

Tomó la toalla más suave que encontró y se apresuró a enrollarlo en ella.  _El taquito araña_  pensó con ternura. Tomó otra toalla, se paró detrás de él y le secó el cabello, masajeando su cabeza con lentitud, acrecentando sus ganas de dormir.

Una vez que terminó de secarle el cabello prosiguió con el resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos, su espalda, el resto de su torso, sus piernas y finalmente sus pies.

-Espera un momento.- Musitó mientras tomaba otra toalla para secarse él mismo.

Peter escuchó el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo desde el cuerpo de Tony hasta el suelo y el sonido de la tela de la toalla deslizándose por su piel desnuda.

-Dios, ojalá pudiera verte.- Murmuro Peter.

Tony rió.

Cuando finalmente terminó de secarse, tomó ropa del cajón, asegurándose de que estuviera suave y cálida para Peter. Lo desenvolvió de la toalla y se dispuso a vestirlo.

-Manos en mis hombros, por favor.- Ordenó Tony mientras de arrodillaba frente a Peter.

Peter sujetó los hombros de Tony y metió un pie en el pantalón, después el otro, Tony lo subió con cuidado hasta dejarlo en su cintura.

-No es esa boba pijama de Hello Kitty ¿verdad?-

Tony miró las cabezas de gatito esparcidas por toda la tela rosada de su pantalón y sonrió.

-Nop.-

Peter no le creyó ni un segundo.

-Manos arriba Pitt.-

El chico araña obedeció y Tony dejó caer la camiseta de "I love New York" sobre su torso, acomodó las mangas y el dobladillo, sacudió unas cuantas pelusas y, con una mano detrás de su espalda y otra sobre su hombro, lo guió hacia la cama.

-Con cuidado.- Musitó mientras el chico se recostaba en la cama. -Eso es.- Envolvió a Peter con la cobija. -Cabeza arriba.- Peter levantó la cabeza y Tony esponjó su almohada. -Cabeza abajo.- Peter la dejó caer sobre el afelpado cojín.

Peter bostezó y fue la cosa más adorable que Tony jamás había visto (Y acostumbraba a verse seguido al espejo, por lo que sus estándares de adorabilidad eran altos).

El chico estaba agotado, debía dejarlo descansar para que pudiera recuperarse así que se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su propia alcoba, pero la cálida mano de Peter atrapó la de Tony antes de que diera el primer paso. El hombre bajó su mirada a él. Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron una vez más.

-¿Podrías quedarte? hasta que me duerma, ya sabes, si no estás muy ocupado y todo eso...-

_¿Acaso podría negarle algo a ese chico?_

-Por supuesto, Pitt. Dame un segundo y enseguida estaré contigo.-

Tony no se complicó al elegir ropa, simplemente tomó un pantalón de pijama azul y se subió a la cama.

Al lado de Peter.

Donde pertenecía.

El millonario levantó un brazo. -Ven aquí.- Peter inmediatamente se acurruco contra su pecho y se abrazó de su abdomen. El millonario bajo el brazo.

-Eso es.- Murmuró contra sus risos castaños.

Pudo percibir cierto temblor por parte de Peter, aunque no lo dijera, el chico estaba asustado, la oscuridad era su peor temor; durante un largo tiempo estuvo atrapado en ella, cuando Thanos chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció a la mitad de la población no sólo había borrado los cuerpos de sus víctimas, también borró sus almas, por lo que no fueron al cielo o al infierno simplemente desaparecieron, Peter estuvo atrapado en la oscuridad, en el silencio, en la gélida inexistencia. Tony no podía imaginar el terror por el que su muchacho debía estar pasando, así que trató de aminorarlo con caricias, con besos, con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-No vas a dejarme sólo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Peter con voz temblorosa.

Tony negó con la cabeza. -Por supuesto que no, incluso cuando despiertes, seguiré aquí.- Le besó la cien. -No iré a ninguna parte, me quedo aquí contigo.- No sólo se refería a ese momento.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo doble prometo.- Abrazó con más fuerza al muchacho. -Lo triple prometo incluso, sólo para estar seguros, ¿Te parece bien?-

Peter asintió, restregando su suave mejilla contra el pecho desnudo de su mentor.

Tony rió. -Bien.-

Necesitaba distraer su mente, apartar su cerebro de aquellos traumáticos sucesos, Peter era un bibliófilo empedernido, al igual que Tony, por lo que supo al instante como llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

-¿Quieres que lea un poco para ti?-

-¿No hay problema?-

-Ninguno.- Aseguró Tony. -¿En dónde está tu libro favorito?-

-Dejé mi copia de Noche de Reyes en casa de Tía May.-

Tony sonrió. -No finjas, mi pequeño pretencioso, ambos sabemos cuál es realmente tu libro favorito.-

Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron.

-No sé de qué hablas.-

La sonrisa de Tony creció.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Estás diciéndome que si estiro mi brazo y reviso bajo tu cama no encontraré...?- Estiró su brazo y en cuando metió su mano bajo el colchón encontró el libro.  _Bingo_.

-¡Ajá! Lo encontré.- Era una copia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

La cara de Peter era más roja que su máscara de hombre araña.

-¡Pero...! ¿Cómo supiste que ese es mi favorito? y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?-

-Es mi trabajo saberlo todo sobre ti, muchacho. Ahora...- Tony abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche de Peter y tomó sus lentes de lectura. -¿Vas a pretender que Alicia en el país de las maravillas no es tu libro favorito o vas a querer que lea para ti?-

-Lo segundo, por favor.-

Tony le revolvió el cabello.

-Buena elección.- Se puso lo los lentes y Peter odió no poder ver. Amaba como lucía Tony con sus lentes de lectura.

 _No sé de qué hablas, luzco diez años más viejo con estas cosas encima_. Dijo Tony la vez que Peter declaró su opinión al respecto.

 _-Claro que no_.- Dijo descansando su mejilla sobre la almohada. - _Te hace ver sofisticado y maduro_.-

_-Esos son sinónimos de anciano.-_

- _Para mí son sinónimos de máquina sexual_.-

Tony bajó los documentos de sus manos y tiró sus papeles de su escritorio.

Esa noche Tony lo folló hasta que ambos se desmayaron en la oficina. Las manchas de semen aún permanecían vigentes en la alfombra.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer. Peter gozó de la voz de Tony, durante las noches su voz siempre sonaba diferente, más profunda y más rasposa de lo normal, escuchó las palabras formarse desde su cuello, vibrar por su tórax y salir de sus labios. Los pensamientos que le aquejaban ya no estaban allí, su sentido arácnido estaba callado, Tony siempre se las arreglaba para calmarlo, incluso en los momentos más oscuros.

Tony era excelente lector, imitaba las voces de los personajes, respetaba los signos de puntuación a la perfección y hacía pausas dramáticas en los momentos correctos. No había mejor lector. La historia avanzó.

Del libro a los ojos de Tony.

De los ojos de Tony a su boca.

De su boca a los oídos de Peter.

De los oídos de Peter a su corazón.

Tony estaba concentrado en el libro, por lo que, en medio de la lectura, los dedos de Peter aprovecharon para juguetear sutilmente con el elástico de su pantalón. Tony dejó de leer al instante.

-Sé lo que intentas, pequeño. Pero ya lo hablamos, nada de juegos hasta que te recuperes al cien por ciento.- Tomó su mano traviesa y la llevó a su boca, la besó. -Prometo que desquitaré cada segundo que no estuve dentro de ti.-

Sintió a Peter punzar contra su cintura y asentir contra su cuello. Retomó la lectura, ahora Tony era quien necesitaba distracción, necesitaba enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran las sucias perversiones que planeaba hacerle al muchacho una vez que se recuperara.

Alicia había sido sentenciada a perder la cabeza cuando Tony escuchó los primeros ronquidos de Peter.

-Con que no tenías sueño, ¿uh?- Murmuró contra su cien antes de besarla.

Cerró el libro, se quitó los lentes y los dejó junto a la lámpara. Apagó las luces y suspiró. Sentía los parpados pesados, él también necesitaba descanso. Cerró los ojos y durmió satisfecho de saber que su muchacho estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Seguro de que Peter jamás volvería a temerle a la oscuridad, porque él se encargaría de ser su luz.

Al igual que Peter siempre había sido la suya.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!


End file.
